Valentines's Gift
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: On Valentines Day, women give men gifts, men take their loved ones out to fancy resteraunts and singles mingle. No one really goes to the hospital on this day. But Jack Atlas is not 'No one', and he's about to get the best Valentines Gift of them all.


Jack Atlas was never scared. Ever. It was just something that never got part in his life.

Granted he was scared to lose Carly during their duel. He was scared to lose his own life in fighting the Crimson Nova's servant. He may have been scared to lose his friends in the Ark's Cradle.

But he shouldn't be scared now.

Pacing up and down the hospital corridor, listening to Crow, Yusei, Kiryu and Bruno talking amongst themselves.

Hearing Leo, Luna, and Kathlynn's soft breaths as they slept on a rather huge Aki and Misty. Atana trying to calm down a tired Raven.

Doctors and nurses running up and down dodging him. This was the last place he wanted, nor needed to be.

He needed to be inside that hospital room with her, he wanted to be the one to hold her hand. No matter how much he loved Martha as a mother, he still felt it his duty to protect the one he loves.

Especially after the last two times he couldn't protect her.

Jack cringed at another painful howl filled the corridor. He turned around to run into the room when he saw his way was blocked by a rather huge looking butler.

"I'm sorry Atlas-san, but the doctors said you are not to be allowed in there." Said Mizoguchi.

Jack growled but shook his head. "It's my fault she's in this pain and I am the one to help her with it."

"Sorry Jack you're going to have to deal with it." Kiryu said to him, and Jack glared.

"Yeah Jack. Consider yourself lucky you're here for the birth of your child. I was fighting Bommer and then Rex." Crow said and Atana looked up in a glare at the both of them.

Jack shook his head. "You know we're here for you Jack. So there's no real reason to get upset. Martha will come in here when the baby is born." Yusei told him, and Jack nodded in surrender. Sitting down in a chair across from Sherry who was happily reading a magazine with a picture of Yusei, Crow and Jack on the cover.

"Jack-ani?" Said a small voice from besides him. He looked down at the tired face of his little sister Kathlynn. "Carly-nee-chama will be fine. Just wait." She told him while climbing on his lap and falling back to sleep.

"See even see told you. Carly hasn't been in there that long Jack. A baby doesn't come in two hours. I remember mine was twelve to thirteen hours long." Atana told him, and Jack eyes widened.

"I can't believe this is happening. All I wanted was to take her out to a romantic dinner for Valentine's Day, and now I'm having a child." He moaned out.

"You have to admit, your timing is lovely." Sherry drawled out. "Having your child on love's day." Jack growled at her but ignored her.

"Don't worry Jack." Yusei said looking over at Aki and the twins. "If you want we can take Kathlynn with us. Kiryu and I are going to take Aki, Misty and the twins home to get some rest." He offered.

Jack nodded. "Thanks." He said softly as Crow picked up Kathlynn. Bruno grabbed a sleeping Raven from Atana, and Yusei and Kiryu each grabbed one of the twins, while waking up Aki and Misty.

It was not but a minute later that the only ones left in the waiting room where Sherry, Atana, Mizoguchi, and Jack.

"It will be fine Jack, labor can range anywhere from an hour to days." Atana told him picking up a magazine with Team Ragnarock on the cover.

"Da-days!" Jack stuttered and Atana nodded.

"My mum was in labor with my elder sister for nearly forty-eight hours. My own was ten hours. My god-fathers daughter was born in an hour. It's all over the charts. It depends on if the baby is early or late, how big the woman is in her pelvic area." Jack blushed at this "And don't blush you baka. How over or underweight the woman is. Her genetics, the father's genetics. All of this plays a part."

At another particularly painful howl, the inhabitants of the waiting room jumped. "And from my memories of all the pregnancy's I've witnessed and been through. Carly should be through soon. So don't worry Jack-baka." Atana stood up and looked towards Sherry. "You want to get some coffee for the baka here?" she said gesturing towards Jack.

Sherry nodded and stood up. "Mizo-chan, watch him." Mizoguchi nodded.

"Yes my lady."

As the girls left the room, Jack put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his palms.

"Lady Atlas will be fine, Atlas-san. Women have been through this since the creation of humanity." Mizoguchi said sitting down in the vacated seat of Sherry's.

"That's the thing, Carly hasn't." Jack sighed out.

"As I said Atlas-san. Lady Atlas will be fine." Mizoguchi iterated.

Jack just nodded and breathed harshly out. "She had better be, or everyone in this hospital will die a horrendous death."

At this Mizoguchi chuckled, and looked up when he heard footsteps. Jack lost in his own little world didn't hear Martha coming up behind him. And jumped nearly a mile out of his own skin when she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Martha laughed, as Jack scowled at his adoptive mother. "The doctors say you can see her now." She told him and he rushed past her.

Martha then turned to Mizoguchi and raised an eyebrow at the empty waiting room. "The boys wanted the girls and children to get rest in beds. My Lady and Lady Hogan went to get refreshments." He answered her look and she nodded and sat in the seat Jack just vacated.

Jack rushed into the room Carly was in, "Jack-sama." She said once she saw him. He looked over at her, and saw her holding a small blanket. Looking over at the nurse who was standing in the corner, he growled and she fled the room.

"Carly, are you-?" Jack started to ask.

"I'm fine Jack. You want to hold her?" Carly said moving her arms carefully.

Jack came over to the side of the bed and shook his head. "You look much better holding her." He told her as he looked down at his daughter, he could see tuffs of blond on her forehead, but grinned anyway. Then looked back up at Carly. "You know, women are supposed to give men chocolate for Valentine's Day. Not a child. How am I going to retreat you on White day now?" He said and gave her a kiss.

* * *

I wrote this as a request to my elder sister, who a year ago today had a perfect baby girl. If there are any mistakes, then I take full blame on them. Please read and review!

Also I do not own Yugioh 5d's or else Crow would have been given some sort of romantic realationships with SOMEONE! And Jack and Carly would be married. That is all.

Also I'm thinking of writing some more stories like this one, if you want to read them. So if you want another child's birth one-shot, just answer back. My pairings include YuseixAki, MistyxKiryu(2*), CrowxOC, BrunoxSherry, LunaxSly, LeoxOC, Stardust DragonxBlack Rose Dragon, and Red Dragon ArchfiendxAncient Fairy Dragon. So if you want to read one of these, or for me to write one, just answer back. * Means I have 2 OC children for them while the rest have one or in the case of the Dragons none.


End file.
